Blue Devils
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Toby visits Spencer in jail almost 30 years after she was convicted for murdering Alison.


**Blue Devils**

**Pissed at last nights Spoby plot... This is a one-shot to satisfy any Killers Spawn fans since the next chap is longest yet and I am doing constant research on how a criminal trial works. **

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV <strong>

"Hastings you have a visitor." The jail warden said as she came up to my cell. I nodded standing up. The orange jumpsuit clinging to my skin as I walked down the perpetual hallway to the visitors room. I held my breathe as I entered into the bare white room with dark grey floors. I stared at the floors not wanting to see who was visiting me. I sat down in the metal chair and tapped my fingers against the metal table.

"Hello Spencer." I heard Toby's voice say and I looked at him trying to fight the blue demons inside me .

"Hi Toby. How are you?" I said trying to act hard inside , but in the end just focused on my fingers tapping against the table.

"I am doing well , how are you? Any trouble with any inmates?" He asked trying to act civil towards me.

"I am doing fine, getting out in 2 weeks as I'm sure you heard." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes , that's great. Shauna says she cant wait to meet you. " Toby told me and I nodded slightly at his reference to his wife of 27 years. I haven't met Shauna once in the twice a year visits from Toby for the past 29 years. Every year he would visit on the same two days. The day I was sentenced to 25 to life. All 4 of us were innocent and about to go to jail when I was offered a separate plea deal. If I admitted to killing Ali then Aria, Emily ,and Hanna could get off with nothing and wouldn't be tried at all. Just I was and I took the deal and sentenced 25 to life. Though it took them 29 years , 2 months , and 12 days for them to decide to release me.

All the girls visit me on the anniversary of Ali's death. They visit together and tell me about how great full they are that I took the plea deal. All of them were married and happy. Hanna and Caleb eloped shortly after they graduated from high school and came back shortly after for the wedding of Ashley and Tom (My fav pll parent couple). Ella scared Ezra away apparently and he hasn't been heard from since. Though Jason was happy to swoop right in there and they got married about 6 years after they began dating. Emily and Maya got married about 15 years ago after 14 years of dating and many complaints and Christians against their union. All of them had a kid or two . Well Aria had 9 children... but still they all had families. All of them except for me , well that isn't true I have a family its just my family has a family of their own.

I had no one. Toby and I broke up before we were even taken to the police station.

"Well is Shauna sure she wants me near Bethany and Justin? After all I am a stone cold murderer." I said sarcastically and he shook his head in frustration not understanding why I should be so mad since I have been proven innocent.

"Spencer , you and I both know you didn't do anything wrong. Hell the entire town knows you didn't do anything. Especially since Jenna admitted what happened a few weeks ago. " He told me and I looked him in the eye while tears were springing from mine.

"Well I'm sure I will be welcomed with open arms as soon as I step out of the prison doors. I wont be able to get a job. I will probably have no more kids I'm going to end up alone. Admit it Toby , we had our chance and I wanted to protect you from my baggage. So I gave up." I told him my voice getting rough.

He took my hand and I couldn't pull it away though I wanted to. He looked me in the eyes and then I looked away from him and focused away from him again not wanting to visit my past.

"So I guess I will see you in 2 weeks then? Do you want me to pick you up or-" He asked and I interrupted him yanking my hand from him.

"Jesse said she would pick me up. "I told him and he nodded.

"Well I guess I will see you in two weeks. " He said getting up and turned to leave.

"I don't think you will be seeing anytime soon. " I told him and he nodded.

"Well what can I say? I guess this is goodbye Spencer." He told me and walked back over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and waved goodbye to Toby though wishing it wasn't the last time I saw him.

"Goodbye , and for the record I think it is safe to say that our baby doesn't have a six-pack." I told him and he nodded smiling and then turned to walk away. Before we walked out the door he said those little words that make the blue devils arise yet again from my emotions.

"I love you Spencer."

* * *

><p>Blue Devils is a synonym for sadness. Obviously Spencer is sad that all her friends and Toby have families while she rotted in jail for almost 30 yrs. Anything else you have to figure out on your own. Though if you are confused or have questions about the impending Series or Killers Spawn feel free to pm me. :)<p> 


End file.
